Sustainable Lens
Sustainable Lens is a weekly progressive talk show on sustainability broadcast on Wikipedia:Otago Access Radio. Every week since February 2011, co-hosts Shane Gallagher and Samuel Mann have taken a sustainable perspective on current topics in the world around us. The show was described as "Sustainability no dour affair" by The Star. Regular features aimed at drawing out connections lead into an extended discussion with invited guests. In addition to the broadcast element, the show is aimed at building up a searchable archive of conversations with people from many different fields who are applying their skills to a sustainable future. In conversations with guests, the hosts try to find out what motivates them and what it means to see the world through a sustainable perspective, through their sustainable lens. To date (August 2014), this archive contains 176 hour long interviews. These range from senior politicians, to researchers, to people working at local levels in transition towns and resilience Sustainable Lens is sponsored by Wikipedia:Otago Polytechnic. Regular features *Shane's number of the week *Sam's joined up thinking *Epic questions **Do you consider yourself to be an activist? **What challenges do you have for the next couple of years? **Advice for listeners? Notable guests, interviews, and on-air debates * Wikipedia:Donald Norman. In this discussion, Don Norman considers how user-centred design could apply to the development of systems for sustainability. Quote (on the importance of empathy): "To respect the others’ point of view and try to understand it. This applies whether it’s warring nations, difficult negotiations in business or designing something for other people to use". * Intelligence researcher Prof Jim Flynn Quote: "Despite our increasing IQ, the bombardment of conflicting information combined with a paucity of training in critical thought renders us bewildered cynics, unable to manage our increasing complex world". * New Zealand diplomat Wikipedia:Adrian Macey. "We have a target gazetted to reduce emissions by half by 2050, and if you look at projections, they’re way up, double by 2050. How do you join those things up? There’s currently no government statements around that. The target was put in place in 2011 but since then it’s hard to find any mention in official government statements, or any action by government departments". * Economist Wikipedia:John A. "Skip" Laitner "As a society we are currently at 14% energy efficiency – most of what we use we waste. This is the major barrier to development". * Museum director Wikipedia:Ian P. Griffin "Our job is to inspire people to take in interest in the world around them". * Science historian Wikipedia:Naomi Oreskes "The naive vision of ‘we do the facts then hand it over to the policy makers and they act on it’. That would be great in a perfect world, and it worked for ozone so scientists could be forgiven for thinking that was realistic, but it hasn’t worked this time around". * Science author Wikipedia:Guy P. Harrison "Everybody needs to understand that science is not this thing that some other people do". * Museum director Sir Neil Cossons "Many of the best things have happened because of lunatics with fire in their bellies – I like to think I’ve been an animator of lunatics" * Environmental entrepreneur Wikipedia:Nick Gerritsen "I’m only interested in things that drive structural change – that’s what motivates me." * Development scholar Robert Wade "It is profoundly stupid to ignore society-wide costs of inequality" * Computer Scientist Wikipedia:Ben Shneiderman "If someone is not speaking up then we should be worried" * Storyteller, actor, film-maker and a naturalist Wikipedia:Peter Hayden "I am a storyteller. I am an activist, I have to be – there’s a hell of a lot to be activist about." * Architect Wikipedia:Ann Pendleton-Jullian "It is not about how you necessarily design a finished object, but how do you design the conditions for that object to emerge?" * Anthropologist Wikipedia:Bonnie Nardi "“Information ecologies, using technology with heart”- the heart refers to both bonding with technology and using for social good". * Icelandic Kitchenware revolutionary Hordur Torfason "Anger used violently to destroy is the easy way, but we talked together and used our anger as a positive force, peacefully" * Ecologist Sir Alan Mark "Activism is an obligation of the privileged position of the academic".. New Zealand Politicians * Child Poverty Panel. David Clark, Jo Goodhew, Jan Logie, Ngaire Button, Tracey Martin, Andrew Tait, Robert Stewart * Wikipedia:Grant Robertson Quote: "Pillaging the planet for every last ounce of resource in the hope that we can continue to live our lives exactly as we’ve always done is not sustainable growth". * Wikipedia:Julie Anne Genter Green list MP. Quote: "I realised that there’s not much you can do to improve things (in urban planning) if you don’t address transport…it affects many of the public spaces between the buildings, it impacts on the energy we have to use to get from place to place, and it also has a big impact on household expenses". * Wikipedia:Jan Logie Green list MP. Quote: "Can we afford policies to address child poverty? First, Yes. Second, Can we afford not to?" * Wikipedia:Megan Woods Labour MP. * David Clark Labour MP * Wikipedia:Denise Roche Green MP * Wikipedia:Graham Kennedy Green MP * Election Panel events, Dunedin South, Otago, Te Tai Tonga. References External links * Wikipedia:Category:New Zealand radio programs Wikipedia:Category:Radio programs by country Programs Radio Wikipedia:Category:Radio by country Wikipedia:Category:Entertainment in New Zealand Media Wikipedia:Category:Entertainment in New Zealand Wikipedia:Category:Media by country Media Category:New Zealand radio programs Category:Radio programs by country Programs Radio Category:Radio by country Category:Entertainment in New Zealand Media Category:Media by country Media Category:Radio programs